Reality is me
by moscalover
Summary: What if you're not human, ran away from your past and try to live a human life?  ATTENTION! This is not based on a book, It doesn't fit in any category on fanfiction so I put it here...
1. Chapter 1

Here's my new story, I hope you like it :D The first chapter will probably be a very short one, but I got this idea when I was bored in class, so don't think too much of it x)

_**Reality is me**_

_Chapter 1:_

My name is Sailera (sah-y-lee-ra) and I'm 16 years old. I've got light brown hair with even lighter brown natural streaks in it and brown eyes with a bit of green. I go to a school with nuns and stupid rules. Like: if you forget something (for example a workbook), you get a green sticker in your diary (agenda) and if you have 6 green stickers in 2 weeks, you have to go to some useless thing where you have to learn how to not forget things and stuff… It's really boring…

Anyways, this school is filled with humans. I'm not a human, I'm a wolf. Well actually, I'm a person who can transform into a wolf. Ugh, I just can't get it right.

Here's how it is: I come from a wolf-clan , but we're people with wolf ears and a tail, we think like wolves, we are like wolves (like wolves in a human form, with ears and tail). But we can transform into any existing animal we want. Naturally most people from our clan transform into wolves. We live in a hidden jungle so humans can't find us.

Now you're probably wondering what I am doing in a place filled with humans.

When I was 3 years old, my mom gave me a necklace; it's a little green leaf which sparkles in light. She gave it to me so I would never forget her. The next day she was gone. Dad said she left. I didn't show any emotion during day the next 4 months. People told me I was a very strong girl, but they didn't know I cried myself to sleep every night.

After those 4 months I got better, I smiled again and I showed my tears when I was sad. When I was 6, I 'met' (we were always in the same clan, but we didn't actually know each other 'till that day) a boy. His name was Ellior. He's got brown hair and green eyes with specks of brown. We met when I was sitting on a rock, looking at the trees above me and thinking about my mom.

_I was thinking about my necklace when I heard branches rustle. Panicked, I turned around and saw a boy my age, looking at me with an apologizing look. "I'm sorry to surprise you like that." He said._

"_It's okay, I was just thinking." I replied. "Uhm… I've got a question… I'm sort of.. lost. Where am I?" he asked me._

"_I don't know actually, I come here often but I never thought where this was. Kind of funny…. I know the way back though. Follow me."_

_He followed me and when we reached the village, a woman called his name. "Ellior! Where were you? I was so worried!" the woman said. "I'm okay mom, she brought me back." He said, pointing at me."Oh, thank you Sailera, thank you so much!" she hugged me. "You're welcome." _

_I drowned in thoughts when she hugged me. Mom used to hug me like that too. I still miss her…_

"_Sailera? Is that your name?" the boy named Ellior asked. "Yeah, it is." I smiled at him._

_Since then we became best friends, we always did things together, laughed together. We grew up together._

_But when I was 11, I told my dad I would go away. I would leave, just like mom did. He was heartbroken but understood my decision and camouflaged my ears and tail, so no human would notice I wasn't human. I went to Ellior's hut and told him too. He didn't get mad, didn't cry, didn't scream or anything. He just told me one thing:_

"_I will find you again, Sailera. One day, I will be with you again."_

After I left my village, I wandered around for a year, as animal, most of the time I choose my wolf form. When I was 12 I ended up in a city (I transformed myself into a pigeon).The sun shone bright in the blue sky. Back to normal form, I made a dress from cloth I found (it was summer). Walking around in that city, I found a gigantic school: HHI. **(AN: I'm from Belgium so we enter high school when we're 12 years old, after six years of high school, you can go to a university and stuff)**

I thought it might be a good thing for me to continue my education since I already skipped a year. The rest of the summer I did all kind of jobs to gather money for paying the school bills. In September I entered the school as a pupil. I made my hut in the woods and when I was hungry, I would just transform and hunt.

I'm in my 4th year of high school and every day is the same, my classmates don't really talk to me, unless we have a group project. At lunch I go to the woods to eat. Back to class, following boring lessons, going home, making homework, hunting, practicing my transformations, then going to sleep.

Now I'm in class, staring at the blackboard, bored out of my mind. I look at the clock. Good, only ten minutes left.

9… booooring 8….. oh look, a bird 7…. :O, is that guy picking his nose? Ewww 6….. sigh 5…. AARG! I almost can't take it anymore! 4….. END THIS STUPID LESSON ALREADY! 3…. Grrrr! 2….. I'll put my homework in my schoolbag, good idea Sailera! 1…. Only one minute left! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG! Finally…

I'm walking down the street towards the woods. Arriving at my hut, putting down my bag, making homework.. You know the routine.

I transformed into an eagle to hunt, I like flying so freely. When I spotted a mouse, I dove to catch it. I guess you aren't really interested in how I eat so I'll let that part out. I walked back to my hut and laid down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

…**.**

**I haven't got a lot to say: I'm sorry to update this late, I hope people still read this (even if this story is only 1 chapter (plus this one)) an enjoy this chapter. It's probably going to be a short one, I haven't got much time…**

**Claimer: I own everything about this story. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Chapter 2:**

The next day I woke up, not very enthusiastic I must say, because this day probably wouldn't be much different than yesterday. I got dressed and left the hut, searching for something to eat. Looks like it's going to be berries for breakfast. Plucking them while going to school, I hoped desperately something exiting was going to happen at school today.

When I got there and looked for a chance, the only thought that crossed my mind was: Okay, no, there hasn't changed one thing, great…

Positive as ever (riiiiight…), I went to my class: 406. All the braindead guys from my class were there. Throwing with pens, paper balls, mentos (it's candy), tic tacs (also candy), eraser parts, plastic (empty) bottles and other ridiculous stuff. There were some girls too, gossiping about the girls who are in love with the guy _they're_ in love with, about nerds, about me, about teachers and some other people.

I checked my schedule. Ugh, first hour is maths then French economics Dutch history P.E. religion… greeeeeaaaaaaaat…

Maths and French went by fast, but then economics came. It's the most boring course in school. I mean it, no lie. The teacher came, he's a nice guy, he always helps people and you can always talk to him if there's a problem.

He was in the middle of his class when something happened.

It was really unexpected, I mean it.

I'll tell you what happened, it went like this: I was being really bored and then WHAM!

The door flew open.

Someone looked inside the classroom.

It was a boy, with brown hair and green eyes with brown specks in them.

It's like he was searching for someone in class.

He scanned the whole room,

'till his eyes fell on me. That's where he stopped searching. He had found the person. He had found me.

**Okay, so that was it. It's short, but it's the most important chapter of the whole story, I guess :D**

**Well, thanks to the ones who read my stories and of course: A LOT OF THANKS to the reviewers, though I haven't got one for this story x)**

**Ouch xp**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay… I'm so lazy… sorry guys**

**Chapter 3**

After a looong, looooooooong moment of staring at me, I stood up and excused myself. I still didn't really know who he was and what he wanted, but it was obvious he wanted something from me.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway. What the hell was wrong with this guy, suddenly bursting in in my classroom like he was some super important person. Then he stopped. I turned around to see what was wrong.

_Where have I seen that face before? It can't be someone from school, I would have recognized him if he was. Then who…_

Ellior. I gasped. _HE'S HERE! Wait, he's __here__… That's not good. Not good at ALL! Why is he here? Between HUMANS! Don't tell me he's going to-_

"I'm going to enter this school as a pupil too, Sailera" He said.

_Wha- NO! _"Okay, look, I missed you very much too Ellior, but if you want to do this, you have to change yourself so much, you wouldn't be yourself anymore, you were so afraid of humans."

"But I will be! Sailera, in the five years since you left me-" I winced at the coldness in his words "- I've been training myself to stay calm when I'm around humans. Your dad says I've done a great job, so a week ago he finally camouflaged me and I left to find you. Just like I promised."

"Then why did it take so long to find me?" I asked. He mumbled something even I couldn't understand. "What did you say?"

His faced lowered and he mumbled it again. I got impatient. "Ellior…" I warned him. "I GOT LOST ON THE WAY, OKAY?" he shouted. Then his face went red with embarrassment. It was so adorable!

Only one thing to do. I hugged him and he was so surprised he practically fell over. "Wha- Sailera!"

I looked up at his surprised face with puppy eyes, knowing he couldn't resist them. He smiled and hugged me back. It felt good to finally have someone of my own people back, even if it was my choice to leave at the first place. I was happy and worried at the same time. Would he really be able to pull it off, he always had a giant fear of humans when we were younger. But if my dad said it'd be okay, it would, right?

He asked me if it would be okay if he went with me when I went back to my classroom. I said it wouldn't be a problem. I knew everyone was going to be curious, but they would at least wait with questions 'till lunch, right?

Wrong.

When we got back, everyone – and I mean EVERYONE – was staring a hole into my head. Ellior when to apologize to the teacher while I went to my desk. The moment I sat down, thousands of little notes landed on my desk. I sighed and opened one. 'Who is that guy? He's hot. Can you introduce him to me?' No name. I looked around for the one who wrote it. I saw one of the girls wave at me. Huh, guess it's hers. I ignored her and opened another one. 'Are you dating him? Tell him I'm single ;)' from Alexa. Straightforward…

I picked up the rest of the notes and shoved them into my bag. I'd read them when I got home. That brought me back to Ellior. My classmates always avoided me, so there was a desk free next to mine, the only one. I must admit, that was helpful. Knowing he would be near me if something happened to him in class calmed my mind. The rest of economics and Dutch went by quite fast.

Lunch. Time to go hunting. While taking my bag and walking down the hallway, I weighed my options. I could hunt mice, I could hunt deer or I could hunt birds… I chose birds. I made my way past the cafeteria and almost reaching the exit of the school, I heard my name being called.

Right, Ellior is here too. Should I tell him about my lunchtime habits? Nahh, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. He ran up to me and asked me where I was going. "I'm going to eat at home, I'll be back in an hour." It seemed like a good answer, It's what I told my teachers and classmates too anyway.

So I continued making my way to the forest. I put my bag up a tree so humans wouldn't find it and transformed into a good hunting dog, I sniffed out a big bird's scent and followed the trail.

As I told you earlier, I'm not going to explain how I eat. So I'm going to skip that part again.

Still in dog-form, I heard some twigs crack. Hiding behind a bush, I looked at the thing that caught my attention. It was a cute little girl, about five years old. She was giggling while running through the leaves. A moment later a man came after her. "Lia! Don't run off like that. I don't want you to get lost out here. You never know what might be in these woods."

I snorted. Yeah, beware of the cruel worms! God, where did that man think he was? A rainforest?

Lia just ran back him and gave him a hug. "It's okay daddy, I don't get lost. Never ever!"

Speak of self-assurance…

But the man had heard my snort. "Shh, sweetie, there's something there." Lia giggled and said he just wanted to scare her. I decided it would be best to come out since the man was really getting protective, so I came out and waited for their reaction.

"Look daddy! It's a cute doggie!" Lia said pointing at me. "Can we keep it? Pleeeaaasee?". The man sighed. "Sweetheart, it might belong to someone, we can't keep it." Lia frowned at that, then she put on her best severe look and said "Peter! It doesn't have a collar so we can keep it." The man, Peter (I assume) laughed when she used his first name. "We'll see, we'll take it to the vet and see if it's owned. If it's not, we'll keep it. Okay?" Lia was practically bursting from joy.

Then it hit me: _keep it? THEY WANT TO KEEP ME? No no no! Not good! Not good at all._

I tried to run but the man was really fast and caught me easily. _Damn! _While Lia was speaking to me happily, the man carried me to their car. Guess I'll run when we get to the vet. The only problem was that I didn't know they lived at the other side of the city. _Great… Guess I'll have to come up with another plan. _They both were happy when the vet said I had no family to return to, that I was female (so embarrassing!) and that I was in perfect health.

They stopped by the convenience store to get some dog-stuff, like bowls, a leash, food, a dog basket and a toy.

I looked at the time on the digital clock in the car. 12.20

I still had enough time. I was glad I saw the parent and his child come out of the store. The ride to their home was about 5 minutes. When we got there I jumped out of the car, but Lia had already fastened the collar around my neck in the car so I couldn't get away, she was holding me and I seriously didn't want to hurt the little girl.

They put me, the basket and the toy in the living room and both went to the kitchen afterwards. I looked around for an escape route but didn't find any. My only option left was transforming back and explaining everything. (for those who are wondering, I always have my clothes on, it's not like they are ripped apart when I transform)

I was patiently waiting for someone to come in. I looked up when I heard footsteps at the door and I was glad when I saw Peter. I think he wasn't that glad to see the dog was gone and a girl was there in place.


End file.
